Minecraft Of Blocks and Heroes
by Twistedfeather
Summary: He never was an extrodinary guy. He never was a youtuber, a server lord, or even an admin. But when push comes to shove it turns out that no matter how he looks at it or tries to escape he's much more special than he thought. Join Stan the son and prodigy of Steve as he stops a greater threat than any mob or player could ever pose in this dark and changing world of Minecraft.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Steve was a normal everyday average Joe. Nothing special he mined and prospered like any other person. He worked for the King and honestly lived a typical life. He retired back in the old jungles of Azmar and married a wonderful wife known to all as Melanie. He had four children Scotty, Sean, Stan, and Silvia. There was no way to describe how much he loved them, even when he had to say goodbye.

He remembered the day that he lost his beloved boys all three of them. Silvia lucky for her was way too young to go outside that wooden door. That door that killed so many lives. She also remembers it too well.

"Boys go and get some water from the lake below so we may drink tonight." Steve had ordered his sons to go and do he handed them each a bucket. "Please be back before dark." So the boys went because they also loved their father.

"Steve did you let the boys to go get water." Melanie asked looking out the window worried.

"The boys need to learn responsibility in survival. The Capital is sure not going to help them." Steve replied choking at the capital part.

"But look at the sky. " She said alarming him.

Steve's eyes grew big as he saw the blackish night sky. It was never good to see that dark sky it was wild out there in the day but a nightmare at night. He could already hear the groaning of the zombies. Going upstairs into the house he searched for an old tool and there it was sitting on the table right where he left it.

He ordered his wife and Sylvia to stay there safely in the house he would go and find the boys. It was getting darker by the second he could not see the boys trail anymore. Zombies were probably having a ball tonight finding and destroying anyone who was out here. Then he heard it the horrifying scream of agony coming from three boys he knew so well. Sword clenched in his hand he followed the noise but to no avail did he find his three boys, alive. He fell to his knees and started to sob then he noticed one body was missing the body of Stan. He grabbed his torch frantically looking for the poor boy but nothing.

He now had to return home to tell his wife that the children they love were mercilessly killed by zombies. His daughter Silvia rushed to meet him and stood by his side. "Papa where are my brothers?" Guilty he lied to his daughter.

"They are still getting water honey. They promised that they would not return until they find it." He knew that they wouldn't be back ever.

"Okay daddy I'll wait for them." She ran back to bed. Steve watched her and sighed. His wife at this time had come in and set her sticks down. She was building something, a sword. She doubted he'd come back.

"I'd thought you'd never come back!" She cried and Steve embraced her in his arms. "Did you find the boys?"

"There's something I've got to tell you." He explained what had happened. Tears streamed down her face. Steve wanted to cry as well he lost his children.

Steve was much more precautious about Silvia and rarely let her out at night. The girl grew up longing for a friend and to get out of the prison that was her home. But Steve never let her get past the fence he had built.

Now a pair of newly weds were walking down near the house Steve owned. They heard a feeble voice, which of course alarmed the couple so they went and investigated. They found it to be a voice of a young boy. But by the time they had come he was unconscious. He looked horrid as he was beat up badly. He had cuts on his legs and arms, two black eyes, and blood ran from his mouth. Being a doctor the man, Myron examined the boy.

"He has a concussion perhaps even memory loss. Let's get him on the horse Tabitha." Tabitha spent no time arguing and pulled the boy on the horse.

"What do we do with him?" She asked.

"I don't know. Let's get back to the farm and wait and see." Myron pointed east. "Maybe if he remembers who his parents are we can bring him home."

Soon Stan had recovered. But he didn't remember his parents or siblings or even what had happened to him. He only remembered his name and age. So Tabitha and Myron decided to raise him as their own.

"Look how pretty those mountains are Ma." Stan said to his new mother one day.

"Stan those mountains are pretty. But they are also horrible. Behind them is a dark secret that the most bravest of men fear." It was true threats of all shapes and sizes were in that dark forest that Tabitha referred to lightly. There was no reason to alarm the boy but it was important that Stan feared that forest as much as Tabitha did. Because curiosity was a strong enemy and if Stan ever went there Tabitha feared that she would lose her only son. She feared the mountains because of what was behind them. Stan on the other hand did not he loved them he let no past incident get the better of what he thought.

Stan grew up with a good mother anyways. His father was equally as good. Stan learned to love all the things about farming. He loved the sheep, the pigs, the cows, and the Chickens. But both parents knew that one day they would need to let go of their adopted son because they both knew that the moment he was old enough he would go on a journey because he was a hero.


	2. Chapter 1 So you want to be a farmer?

Chapter 1- So you want to be a farmer

Stan was working on the fertile soil that was his father's preparing for the fall harvest so that they could survive. His parents were out feeding the animals that they would soon butcher for their wintertime. He was placed in charge of the crops. With his hoe in the ground he made one giant slash into the dirt. The green grass quickly changed into fertile soil. Soon after he had the land hoed he would plant the seeds and then build a fence around it so those darn chickens that insisted on escaping each and every day wouldn't get to. He sighed at the overwhelming thought of what he had to do. But it must get done because all the other individuals wouldn't be as happy to share.

He finally achieved all his work around noon. Which meant one thing to a growing man; Lunchtime. He feasted on leftover beef and mushroom stew from last night. Mother had always insisted on using leftovers first before the good stuff.

After his lunchbreak he went out to go repair the outer portion of the yard after a creeper supposedly blew up last night. He growled in frustration as he discovered he didn't have the right materials to repair the road that the creeper had taken out. He started out by filling it with gravel then put dirt over it. "Ma do we have any cobblestone?" He alleged to his mother who was inside.

"Here." Another voice replied. Stan picked up the gift of a full stack of cobblestone then whipped around to see who it was. There in front of him stood two of his friends Hugh and Riker they had been friends since they were little. The two friends had a horse with them and they were armored in leather with wood swords. He had his suspicions of what the two boys were going to do but he needed to confirm it.

"Thank you. Where are you two going?"

"We are going to go on a journey to go live on ourselves. Are you going to?" Riker asked. Stan felt the trap falling into place.

"I don't think so. Not this year at least because of the giant harvest this year and not to mention the drought threat that's coming up." He tried to talk farmer to keep the boys from trying to make him feel that he needed to do the same. "Besides the monster threat is big this year. Are you sure that you can handle it?"

"Of course we can. Anyone could take on Zombies or a creeper." Hugh scoffed. Not true those wood swords would never reach a creeper before it exploded. He couldn't believe how conceited his two friends were being. "Well when you decide not to be a farmer and come join us and our new houses over there past the forest." They were going in that forest? They pointed in the same direction as the dark forest.

"Hugh, Riker, You and I both know that not many have gotten through that forest because of all the dangers. There are more than just monsters in that forest. Many messed up individuals live there and set traps for foolish people."

"Are you calling us foolish?" Hugh demanded.

"Hugh relax I wasn't or would I ever do that to you. I'm your friend for pete sake I would never just insult you openly like that." Stand defended himself.

"Whatever Stan say what you want but it doesn't matter we'll go through the forest anyways. When you come to your senses you can come." Hugh growled Stan knew he lost this battle so he let it go. The two boys stormed off onto the road and Stan watched as they walked off too far for him to see. He wondered if he would ever see them again. There was no way of telling.

Stan's father came into the picture soon afterwards and looked at the half repaired road. "Stan what's going on? I'd thought you would get it done already. What's going on?" Stan sighed there was no use to hide what was going on from his father. "I can tell you father but may we sit down?"

Stan didn't hold back on what he was feeling if anyone could help it would be his beloved father. He told him about his desires and why he was worried about Hugh and Riker. It wasn't the journey that concerned him it was the places they decided to go. Stan's father was equally as concerned.

"Their parents just let them go? They must of badgered both of their parents to get them to say yes to something like that." Mother looked at Stan in confusion. "Don't tell me that you are going to do the same."

"No but I do want to go on a journey, the opposite way. But I couldn't leave you past the harvest." Stan felt this was truth and he stuck to it valiantly.

"There is nothing we can do about the two boys decision but I don't want you going near there ever. If you would kindly go into the village and do some trading with the villagers. Your mother and I will discuss this journey of yours."

Stan stood there a minute shocked. He would never expect his father to say yes or even discuss it. "Take one of the yearlings. It can get you there faster." He replied snapping Stan out of his temporal stun. His father was hoping that yearling he chose would bond on their ride so he had at least one friend to journey with. Stan left without protest.

"What are you thinking Myron? Are we going to let him go?" Stan's mother asked.

"Well it's only fair Tabitha. We found him as an little one and we had no idea who's child it was so we kept him. He needs to be able to find out who he is and who he is related to. It's that or us explaining we aren't his true parents." Tabitha sat down Myron knew that it was going to be hard to tell their son that he wasn't their own.

"Is there another way? Monsters are getting stronger than in our day. The people who are turning against everyone are just plain murderers. How is he going to survive? He has no experience with the city folk."

"I'm afraid not. I think it's best for him to learn. He might as well go tomorrow before we change our minds about it. Look how obedient he's been. All we have to do is forbid the travel to the forest his friends went in. Because we both know that He'll try to go after his friends and throw himself in danger as well."

"All right Myron I'll bite. He can go, I'm all right with it." Tabitha looked out the window at the mountains; behind them were the dreaded forest's. She knew from the moment she laid eyes on that boy that forest would become her worst enemy. No creeper, zombie, skeleton, or enderman could compete.


	3. Chapter 2 Smart Trading

Chapter 2- Smart trading

Stan made it to the village unscathed. He tied his mule to the post that the villagers had left out there whether it was conveniently there for the wandering traveller. The village itself was a ghost town no villager was in sight for miles and Stan didn't know whether the village had been raided or they were just planning a big surprise party for someone.

"Who are you?" One of the villagers asked grumpily. "I've never seen you before."

Stan looked at the all so familiar face "You've seen me before I come here every month.

" The villager looked at Stan strange then replied. "Oh I see. Come on in to the trading room."

"You have a trading room?" The villager whipped around and stared at Stan coldly. He tensed up waiting for the next harsh thing he would say to him.

But he simply said. "Yes." Then walked into the room.

Inside were several villagers ranging from a farmer to renowned priests. Stan knew that it would be much more difficult to deal with someone with much trading experience.

"Hey are you going to trade or not?" One of the white robes asked.

"Sure. I'll just trade with that guy." Stan turned to one of the butcher's who seemed to be alone from the rest if the trading villagers. He got up and walked up to the boy as if it were a challenge for a fight.

"You want to trade with me son? Well I'll trade with ya' how about two emeralds for cooked fish. Can you do it or are you sissy." Stan swallowed just by the tense atmosphere that was in the room. He thought long and hard about it he only had ten emeralds. His goal was to get as much as he could before his emeralds ran out.

"Fine." He threw down the emeralds and got ten cooked herrings. The villager smiled.

"How about twenty-seven cooked pork for four emeralds?" Stan sighed that was all he was given for the trip back and it was a long ways away.

"What are you worried about? You're an adventurer you can just get more." Stan swallowed hard trying to not say anything to the villager about not being an adventurer. "Come on what do you say?" Stan sighed and threw the pork on the table in a mood. The butcher picked up and left then was replaced by a blacksmith.

"I will trade you kid what about an enchanted chain chestplate for three emeralds." Stan accepted the offer.

"Now we're talking." The blacksmith laughed. "How about a diamond sword for two?" Stan gave up more emeralds. He thought his father would need the diamond sword.

"How about you trade me seven emeralds for flint and gravel?"

"No how about five for fifteen feathers?"

"How about wheat for three emeralds." The other villagers chimed in after they realized how many emeralds Stan had left. A smile formed on the boy's face. He would go home with a bunch of things for his family.

That was true when he was ready to return he got up and left them to finish out their own trades. He on the other hand had received what he wanted and rode out of the village.

When he got home his father looked at him in shock. "You were allowed to pick any of the yearlings why did you pick the mule?"

"You said I could pick any of them right?"

"Yes I recall saying that."

"And I did this is the yearling I chose." His fathers stopped and smiled.

"I see you have a big load of things you traded. Well done." Myron stepped into the house again after his son.

"Stan there's something your mother and I want to say to you."

"Sure Pa anything." Stan remarked having no idea what his two parents were talking about.

"Your mother and I think that your ready to go on a journey by yourself." Myron replied with a smile.

"Really? Are you serious! Ma, Pa this is great I'm going to be the best adventurer just you wait." Stan stammered excitedly then stopped for a moment realizing his parents were not as stoked as he was. "But I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"No it's not that honey it's just that we can't believe you're old enough. I sat on the porch today wondering where the time has gone. You are so young and mature." His mother said reassuringly.

"Really? No lie you want me to go? But what about the harvest?" He stared out into the field where it was just waiting to be harvested.

"I got some help by a couple of guys that want to be farmhands. Don't worry I've got it covered you can go son." His father replied.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning then. Is that all right?"

"Whatever you want Stan." His mother smiled.

"But I do warn you Stan. The forest in where your friends went in is extremely dangerous. I do not want to lose you but I cannot stop you. You go in there at your own risk." His father's kind and cherished voice became harsh and frantic in a moment.

"Okay Father I understand." Stan looked at the direction of the mountains one more time. He had a feeling no matter how he avoided it he would end up in that forest and his father knew it or he would of forbidden it.

"Now Stan it's time for bed. You will need to get out there in the morning." His mother stated pushing him upstairs to his room.

"Okay mother see you in the morning." He kissed her on the cheek.

Before he got into his room he noticed the most horrid thing he had ever seen. He saw his mother sad. She was always happy and caring that's where he had gotten it from hadn't he? He thought he heard her stammer something while going down the stairs. It sounded like "Goodbye Stan." Stan sighed what was this goodbye? Granted if he was to be killed by something he would disappear from existence. It was life; it was hardcore

There was no time to think about this more. He stared out of his room window to see the stars outside. Not every night did the stars appear it was only every once in a while. His father told him stories of a time where the stars were out every single night. But now Stan was lucky to see them at all. Many soothsayers claimed that one by one the stars were falling out of the skies. Not many believed it but everyone was unaware that it was truth the stars were falling out of the sky with only reason that Notch himself never wanted to happen.


	4. Chapter 3 Tilly saves time

Chapter 3- Tilly saves time

Stan woke up by the sound of birds chirping outside. "Wait there aren't birds in minecraft." He exclaimed falling right out of bed. It turned out to be the jukebox that he accidently left on.

"Stan what are you doing up there?" His mother laughed. "Did the birds wake you up again?" Stan realized that his mother was the one that set that trap up.

"I slept wonderfully mother it was just that I felt a lump in the mattress."

"I'll call the royal servants and have them remove that pea from your mattress." His mother teased him.

"Good one." He laughed. "Where's Pa?"

"Getting your chariot ready. It was lucky that you picked to ride around in a mule because now you have a place to put some of your stuff." Stan smiled that was not the reason he picked the mule. He hadn't even thought of it.

"Thank you Ma I really appreciate it." He hugged her.

"Now please son be careful I can't even think about losing you." Tears threatened to form in her eyes.

"I won't don't worry. I'd never just die right before I could even get to the fun part of surviving. When I get my house you and Pa can come visit."

"You have always been so kind. I'm blessed with having a son like you." Stan felt the same way to have such a kind mother.

"Stan are you ready to go?" His father came into the room and Stan nodded. It was better he left now before he changed his mind.

"Yes, Goodbye Ma, Pa. See you soon." This was the first farewell to Stan's parents but surely not the last. There was nothing more grueling than saying goodbye to his parents for the last time. The world as Stan knew it was about to change dramatically.

He mounted the mule then set off in a trot. He looked behind him to see that farmhouse. He would never forget that farmhouse the place he grew up and learned the many lessons of life. Whether it was forgiveness, love, or faith. They were all gained at that very spot. He would never forget that place, the place where he was born and raised. He reached into his saddlebag and got a book and pen. He wrote on the first page all that he felt that day.

"Here we go. We really need to get you a name." He was referring to his mule who rolled her eyes at him. Stan pictured her saying "Oh great here we go. I might be named Suzie or Dolly or worse."

"How about Farley?" Stan heard a snort. He knew that wasn't an option.

"Rita?" Another snort.

Henrietta?"

"Dolly?"

"Maddie?"

"How about Ambrosia?" His mule stopped dead in her steps and brayed. "Nope, no sorry you're right it doesn't work at all." Stan thought long and hard about her personality and that this mule probably wouldn't appreciate a name that was goofy. He played the next one by ear "Tilly?" He braced himself to either get bucked off or brayed at. But nothing.

"Do you like it?" Stan asked. Tilly ignored him and walked on. She liked it of course. But a mule like her wouldn't ever dream of telling him that. "Okay Tilly let's go through that extreme hill over there. I hear there's a great forest we can set up there." Tilly snorted and moved on obeying the command.

The extreme hill had many livestock on it. Stan saw a flock of sheep grazing the hills bountiful grass. Stan thought about coming back to capture some of them to make a wool farm. There was no point in killing them because they never gave meat.

"Baaa." One of the sheep spotted Stan and his pile of wheat and started to follow him. Soon the flock was following him closely. He even picked up a few cattle that wanted some of the wheat as well. He felt like a shepherd in no time.

"What are we going to do with all of these sheep?" Stan laughed. Tilly didn't think it was as hysterical as Stan thought it was. It meant she had to sleep with a bunch of dirty sheep and cows. "Tilly don't worry the sheep and cattle are not going to sleep with you. Pa brought extra fencing." Tilly sighed and happily trotted on.

"I think I see the forest up ahead." Stan pointed to the forest that stood proudly right next to the extreme hills.

Stan, Tilly, and his sheep and cow posse all went into the forest searching for a place to set up. Soon they found a spot that Stan was satisfied with. It was mid afternoon by now he had to hurry and get the sheep and cows in their pens, Tilly needed a safe place to rest, and he needed to start a shelter. To add on to that Stan still had to clear some trees to make room for all this. "Tilly there's no time for all of this." Stan said nervously watching as the sun was setting. The monsters would come once it got dark and they were hungry. Stan couldn't die on the first night, after all of this work to get here and what would his mother say?

Tilly looked at her distressed friend and decided to act quickly. She snorted and brayed at the other animals who apparently spoke mule and did something amazing. The animals started to clear the trees! Granted all they did was head-butt into them until they broke and after that they would eat at the leaves. "How am I going to eat this winter?" He stammered in amazement. I've never seen behavior like this before.

Tilly laughed-brayed at Stan as he stared at the clearing they had to hurry and build shelter before it turned dark. They were a couple hours away from that. Stan had no time to make a beautiful jaw-dropping house but he was able to make a one-story house with a roof and a floor. Tilly got her own miniature stall and the sheep and Cows got their own pens. Stan sighed at all the work they got done in one day and rested on a wood block. Since he didn't have a bed he would wait the entire night out to see if there was any flaws in his house.

But no one can stay up forever. He started to check out of reality and became very tired and when you're tired you can never catch everything that was going on. Unless you're Tilly then you can catch everything in your sleep. The sound of hissing slowly came into the darkness. Tilly thought she saw red glowing eyes. Being a mule that was normally protected she had no idea what it was but by the frantic voice by Stan she knew it was a threat. She started to bray repetitively in hopes to awake her owner.

Stan on the other hand woke up roughly hearing the braying that alarmed him. He looked at his window to see what it was. A creeper was staring at the window straight at Stan. He backed up to the other side of the house.

"Creeper. Great now what do I do?"

He started to hear the moans of zombies as well. But it was not alarming as the creeper that would detonate if he got any closer. He didn't have a sword and he couldn't stay cornered like this forever he was getting hungrier by the minute and he left the food in the chest next to the creeper! He would starve before that creeper left.

How will Stan get out of this one? Or will he?

Hate creepers? I do too. I don't know many people who like creepers who weren't on peaceful or creative.

I want to thank 1eragon33 for following and favoriting this story. I won't disappoint! Unless you get easily disappointed.

Thank you all! –Twistedfeather-


	5. Chapter 4 In over his head

Chapter 4- In over his head

"Help." Stan moaned with his stomach growling there was no way he could run fast enough to escape that creeper not to mention the other monsters that may be lurking around. Skeletons would easily shoot down a sitting duck or Stan.

Tilly was practically screaming after realizing what was going on in hopes of getting someone's attention. Stan ridiculed himself for not living in a widely populated area. He longed to go home and feel safe. He soon started to picture himself home with his family. The braying and screaming of Tilly soon didn't bother him; he was home and so was Tilly.

"Wait a minute! No we're not! I need to focus." Stan slapped himself. Starvation must of taken a toll on Stan's mental health. He tried to cry out for help for a while but gave up in the process. He started to watch the creeper carefully now it was just staring there. Its red eyes glowed murderously at Stan. It growled and hissed in anger because it knew where Stan was he couldn't get to him even if he exploded the house he wouldn't be there to get it's prey. Stan watched it carefully watching everything he could. He noticed that soon a nasty creepy smirk grew on its ugly face. Something was going on that Stan knew nothing about.

He then realized what was going on. Tilly let out a horrid shriek almost like she was dying. The doors were being destroyed. Zombies were breaking in his house! The creeper knew that when the door was down it could get to Stan and it'd be over.

He could hear the moans of the zombies. They were crying out in victory it must have been a long time since they have eaten anything. The people of this world were very industrious and found ways to keep the monsters out. The only time they ever got to feast was when a new adventurer came around with practically no aids or protection.

Stan knew now that he was trapped. There was no escape this time if he moved any closer, which he couldn't anyways because he was immobilized by hunger the creeper would get him or the zombies would bust through and finish him off like a pack of hungry wolves. Tilly was helpless or dead so there was no help from that mule and Stan doubted that a cow or a sheep could attack a zombie. The only help he could get was if someone else around the area came and rescued him. But who was near here? Not many people liked scouting at night anyways.

When all seemed bleak Stan was fortunate enough to be heard or maybe it was Tilly. Someone had broken through the wood as the door busted over. Stan looked at the caped figure who fought like an experienced black belt as he or she kicked and struck all of them down.

"What are you doing just lying there?" The voice sounded feminine for sure. Who was she?

"I can't move at all. I'm starving." She sighed then quickly pushed the pork towards Stan before the creeper could react and the zombies overtake her. They poured into the house like crazy and Stan quickly nibbled at the pork.

"Make yourself a sword." She barked.

"But the creeper-"

"No time use this." She threw down a crafting table. Stan quickly made a wood sword and started using it against the zombie force. The sword wasn't strong enough to slice through but it made a good club. Stan didn't have the time to go and get cobblestone because of the threating sunset. Maybe he should've made a temporary house.

"Watch it." She cried as a skeleton made it's way into the house. She threw her sword into the head of the monster. Diamond! Stan couldn't believe it. But to both of their surprise the skeleton, now headless pulled the sword and came after the two.

Stan knew that this wasn't normal skeleton behavior they would use their bows that acted like machine guns. Apparently the caped heroine wasn't expecting that either. He needed to do something about it. He knew exactly what to do. He built another door with the last wood planks he had then pushed his way to return it where it was. What was with the zombie army anyways?

By this time Stan turned to see the battle between the extremely intelligent skeleton and the mystery player. She had pulled an iron sword to fight it off. It would take a lot of power to take out the headless skeleton. Stan went up behind it and whacked it silly for long enough that his partner struck the skeleton. She picked up her lost diamond sword and stared at the creeper who by this time was not happy. It ran away not even thinking about challenging the newcomer.

"Thank you. I don't even know your name."

"You don't need to know my name at all."

"What do I call you then?" Stan asked.

"The whispering lass." She replied.

"Are you a superhero or something?" Stan laughed but got no reply.

"Just keep yourself out of more trouble because I can't get you out of it all the time." With that the whispering lass left slamming the door behind them.

Stan shrugged off her mysterious entry and exit he checked to make sure Tilly wasn't dead. He was relieved that she was still there.

"Oh Tilly this is going to be harder than I thought." Stan thought about the day and what he should use it for. Before he could do anything more he saw a figure of a skeleton. He waited a moment to see if it was going to attack or not. He noticed that it didn't have it's bow with it.

Tilly stared at the skeleton angrily waiting to see what it was going to do. Stan anticipated her to scream at it angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Stan demanded.

"You know who we are." It said vulgarly. "You are the one that we wonder about though. You are the mystery we wonder about. This world is changing. There is no lie about that. If your people are ready to change then so be it but the world is changing and it won't hesitate to leave those behind." Stan stood there stunned that the skeleton spoke.

Soon more skeleton and other mobs came to his aid. They started to chant. "Change for the better." They cried out repeatedly. Everywhere the mobs started to chant that. "Change is imminent."

"Find your place before it's too late." The skeleton pointed to Stan. Then they disappeared as quickly as they came. The morning light was coming.

"Tilly." Stan stated. "I think we're in over our heads."

**Author's note**

**In over your heads? No can't be! Do you think that Stan is over his head right now? And what is with is with these mobs talking? And why are the talking about change?**

**What do you think about these mobs?**

**Who is this whispering lass? Other than a character I made up. Why did she go to Stan's rescue? All these questions will be answered soon as the story plot falls into place.**

**Thank you NicoDiAngelofangirl for following/favoriting. You'll always be remembered in this author note.**

**Read on!**

**-Twistedfeather**


	6. Chapter 5 Mineshaft adventure

Chapter 5- Mineshaft adventure

"I've got it let's go mining." Stan replied and Tilly growled. "Do you not like that idea?" Tilly shook her head. "Well too bad you have to listen to me." Stan responded.

"There's a cave right there." Stan pointed. Tilly shook her head and tried to change direction but Stan wouldn't have it he forced her to go in there. The mule let out a snort then went down there. Stan then tethered her at the foot of the cave. He brought his wood pickaxe and collected all the stone and coal the pickaxe could pick up without breaking into a thousand little wood chips.

Stan heard Tilly snort happily as she grazed on grass outside. This was a good sign that meant he wasn't in too deep in the cave. He then forged a few torches and recreated a stone pickaxe. His whole goal was to get some iron for the homestead and then he'd go explore a little.

He laughed giddily as he found a small pocket down a little deeper. Three iron ingots would make him a pickaxe. He repeated this search until he had around twenty-five ingots then returned towards Tilly. He stepped on a piece of gravel and that's where the fun began. For the monsters anyways.

Stan realized that the gravel was going to fall and was way too late to catch himself. Before he knew it he and the gravel block fell through. He held on tightly to the ravel block hoping that he wouldn't die tonight. He fell through several layers of cave until he lost the gravel block and continued falling himself. "How long is this drop?" Stan asked himself.

He landed hard into a mine cart then thanked the guardian angel that had to be watching over him with that mine cart that saved him from his certain doom. But that was short lived he realized he was on a powered rail. He must have had a weeping angel as a guardian angel.

"Here we go again." Stan hollered as it started. He was in an abandoned mineshaft or maybe it wasn't. Who would leave an mineshaft with powered rail. It was a perfectly good mineshaft.

The cart bounced around everywhere in the mineshaft making Stan horribly sick with motion sickness. "Stop this cart please." But nothing happened to help Stan.

He screamed in terror as the cart jumped off the rail into a ravine by a lava waterfall and he was heading right towards it! But at the last second the cart caught a small breeze and fell through a small hole back into the mineshaft.

He then heard humming that echoed through the tunnel. Someone was here! Stan could see a silhouette of another person who was enjoying his mining trip. The cart then stopped then threw Stan at the person's feet.

"Wha- who are you?" Stan looked up as the hostile player had a diamond sword in his hand. He got up quickly and tried to show the player that he wasn't going to hurt or harm the other person. With that in mind the sword was put away.

"I'm so sorry I fell through a piece of gravel when I was mining iron then fell into a mine cart. I don't want to intrude on your mineshaft."

The player laughed he apparently was fine with it. "It's okay. If you want to stay and mine iron I'm okay with it and I'll walk you out. My name is shorty." Stan shook the kind players hand and noticed that the blond haired boy wore a blacksmith apron and a white shirt.

"I'm Stan. I just moved into the forest this week and I'm going to get some iron." Shorty smiled.

"Great. Maybe I can come visit sometime and we'll go exploring together." Stan sighed with relief he didn't have to deal with a antagonistic player anymore. With only a stone sword he wouldn't last.

Stan walked a little bit into the mineshaft and saw a minecart with a chest. Inside was a couple seeds of watermelon and three diamonds. He had to tell Shorty.

"Great job Stan. I haven't found many of those before. You can go ahead and keep the diamonds but we should split the watermelon seeds." He gave a portion of the seeds to Shorty. Stan appreciated the generosity that Shorty was giving him not only did he get diamonds but he was able to get a nice amount of iron. If a full stack was a generous deed done by another player Stan didn't know what was.

"I'm done are your ready to go?" Shorty asked Stan who agreed that his time down there was well spent. They walked a mile out of the cave and found themselves right next to the cave that Stan had entered. Tilly stared at them surprised. Why was Stan bringing another person home? Tilly thought one person was good enough.

"Tilly don't worry it's okay this is Shorty. Shorty Tilly. Shake hands you two." But Tilly refused.

"I don't think your mule likes me." Shorty replied.

"Nonsense she just doesn't know you yet." Stan laughed.

"Is this where you live?" Shorty asked as they reached Stan's house.

"Yes I built in last afternoon before the monsters came." They went inside.

"Oh my. What happened here." Shorty walked in to the room that looked like a tornado hit. "Where's that maid of yours?"

"I was attacked by zombies then when it all seemed hopeless this caped hero helped me."

"Caped hero? Did he have a mask?"

"Yes she did." Stan recalled her having a mask. "It was white."

"Really? What was her name?"

"The whispering lass." Stan heard Shorty snicker.

"Well that's strange never thought someone would name themselves the whispering lass. Anyways I've got to go. I've got important business at the capital."

"Capital?" Stan asked.

"The place where the king lives. You know of him right?"

"Yes. It's just I've never been there." Stan recalled stories of how rich people were there and how snotty some of them were. It was all upper class in the capital and all the areas around it.

"Do you want to come? I can take you there." Stan nodded.

"Sounds fun. Do I need to pack much?"

"Not much pack some food and your sword. But nothing else or beggars will come and mob you for your treasure." Maybe the stories of the high economy wasn't true.

"Come on let's go." Stan said hoping on Tilly. "Do you need a lift?"

"No all I need to do is this." Shorty whistled for the longest time. Stan assumed that he was trying to call something. He heard the pounding hooves of some animal and in the distance a whitish grey horse trotted into the picture. "This is Almost Illegal. He's carried me places for a long time." Stan looked at the horse in admiration. Tilly just snorted and ignored the newcomer.

"Do you not like him Tilly?" Stan laughed. The mule moved on ahead without a word spoken or in Tilly's case brayed.

Now Stan had a new friend what was the use of a mule? They were headed to the capital where horse and mule thieves were abundant Tilly hoped that she would not become the next victim. But Stan wouldn't let that happen would he?

**Chapter 5 is complete and chapter 6 is on the way.**

**Shorty will become a main character in this story and so will a few others.**

**What do you think will happen at the capital? All of this might or might not be answered in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6 spoiler!- In chapter 6 we learn Shorty's real name. Don't miss out on this one.**

**I want to thank CometFire321 for favoriting this story. Also cool profile picture.**


	7. Chapter 6 Strawberry Shortcake

Chapter 6- Strawberry short cake

"We're almost there. Make sure when you get there not to make the guards angry." Shorty replied. Stan could see the silhouette of the capital coming from out of the forest. By this time there was a paved path that they could walk right into the capital's kingdom. The gates were lined with gold and several guards were watching it. Shorty walked up to them all and started talking to them. They were all fine with each other.

"Who's your new friend Shorty?" One of the guards asked.

"This is Stan and he was curious what the capital looked like. I've got a few chores to do so I took him with me." Shorty replied. The guards opened the gate and the two walked through it.

"Be on the watch for anyone with a leather tunic that's dyed cyan." Shorty replied. "He's who I'm meeting up with tonight." Stan looked at the crowd that formed from the houses or the rambled shacks. "This is the lower portion of the capital don't converse with anyone over here."

"I thought the people over here were rich. What's happening?" Stan whispered so none of them would hear and get their feelings hurt. But it's not like other people haven't rubbed their fortune in their faces.

"The stories you hear the capital are true. They just don't add in that there is a lower kingdom in strife. They aren't provided enough but food in low amounts and some wood to build a nasty looking shack. When they starve the guards provide food but then they get weak. It's a worse survival down here than out in the open. They're almost fenced in here like wild animals." Shorty couldn't bring himself to look at anyone. "I once lived here but then escaped."

"Did they chase after you?"

"Yes of course they did. None of them wanted the story of the lower kingdom getting out."

"Why didn't you go tell others about it?"

"Because after I escaped I found it hard to survive. So I went back to the kingdom on my knees begging for a job. The king was so pleased he gave me a job as a guard. I was good at my job but soon I didn't have the heart to become one anymore. I soon quit and left. But since I was a ex-lower kingdom inhabitant I had to basically sign a gag and tell no one." Shorty sighed. Stan never imagined that this was the life in the capital. But now it made sense that Shorty was a guard because the others recognized him. But why did he have to be silent about what happened?

Soon they rode up by a few men dirty and scraggly who were laying on mats and they eyed Shorty carefully. "Hey it's Shorty you guys. Look how life's been treating him. I bet he hasn't told his pal here his real name."

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"Stan don't talk to them." Shorty barked.

"They're dirty low down dogs Stan." One of them said.

"Stan trust me don't converse with them." Shorty warned.

"Do you want to know his real name or not?"

"I guess so." Stan replied and turned to see Shorty's murderous look.

"Yes Shorty what is again? All of us are dying to hear what it is." The ringleader asked.

Shorty sighed guessing there was no alternative way of handling it." Strawberry Shorty cake." He mumbled.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you." They were clearly enjoying themselves.

"Strawberry Shorty cake." He growled and took Stan by the hand and left. Tilly followed whining as if she was laughing.

"What's wrong with that?" Stan asked.

"No guy should be named Strawberry. Let alone have the last name cake." Shorty was clearly upset by the beggar's words. Stan didn't mind the least of bit. He didn't care that was his real name or not.

"Who were they then?" Stan asked.

"Those were my old friends." Shorty looked back at the small group who were still laughing their heads off. "I left them after I escaped. When I was a guard I had to punish some of them when they did something wrong."

"I'm sorry. I had two friends that went over the most fearsome mountain into the dark and creepy forest behind it." Shorty apparently knew what he was talking about but he didn't let on.

"We're here. This is the gate to the upper kingdom." The gate was pure diamond and guarded by twice as many guards. "When we get through this gate we can leave our horse and mule with an old friend of mine." Tilly snorted not believing a word Shorty said. "Believe me it'll be fine."

The guards let both the boys in with no trouble dealt. They first walked to the stables Shorty was talking about and left them there. Almost Illegal happily went in and conversed with some of the other horses but Tilly put up a small fight. Stan stepped in rather quickly.

"Tilly calm down. Do you think I'd ever let something bad ever happen to you? The mule nodded. "Okay do you think if something bad were to happen I'd come and find you?" The mule thought about it then nodded. "Great then I'll see you soon." Tilly willingly went into the stables.

The guards in the upper kingdom were more disperse here keeping perfect order. All until something totally unexpected happened to any of them. A boy with terror in his eyes ran into the upper kingdom and was calling out to the various people for help.

"Someone help me please!" But most of them ignored him. "My friend needs help." Stan knew that voice all too well. He looked to see who it was. Riker! Where was Hugh. "Stan! It's Hugh!" His friend saw Stan and assumed he would help him out.

"What happened?" Stan looked at his friend who was wearing a bandage over his arm. He was bruised and dry blood was in pockets around his friend. "Where's Hugh?"

"I'm sorry Stan you were right. We shouldn't of gone there. We could have been safe and making a life somewhere else where it was safe. But the monsters there we'd thought they would leave during the day but no they didn't they stayed." Riker cried frantically. "We were attacked by a tall black creature with purple glowing eyes and beat. Our stone swords couldn't handle it." Riker swallowed remembering something about the creature. "It left us for the other mobs to finish us. Hugh had me run and get help and now I think he's-" Riker didn't finish. Stan felt the urgency to go and find out but Shorty stopped him before he could.

"Then there's nothing we can do." Shorty replied. Stan ignored him and listened to his old friend.

"Please Stan you've got to go." He begged. "He still might be alive."

"Stan don't!" Shorty yelled in concern that his friend might be foolish enough to go after his friend.

"Stop it Strawberry." Stan barked and Shorty went silent. "Hugh is my friend and I've got to help him."

"But you can't do it!" Shorty called out "At least not right now. Trust me this man I'm seeing can help." Stan stopped for a moment and thought about it. Riker became wild and started to beg.

"Please Stan he just wants Hugh to suffer. He won't help." Two guards started walking towards the drama in hopes of squandering it. "I beg of you do it for your old friends." The guards grabbed at Riker holding him down for a while.

"Come on back to the lower kingdom. Don't cause any more trouble." Riker called out and begged to San as he was being dragged to the lower kingdom.

"I'm sorry Stan. But there's nothing you can do yet." Shorty apologized.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. After all you've done I shouldn't have done that. I just hope that Hugh is somehow still alive." Stan looked at those mountains that loomed in the far distance.

"When we get stronger we can go. But we're not ready yet. Come on we're almost there just a few more houses down." They walked through the large crowd to the house that Shorty was talking about. But Stan kept looking back at that mountain and the gate. He couldn't help but think about his two friends and what trouble they've gotten themselves into and what trouble the mountain might behold for Stan when he got there.

**(Dramatic music) That mountain seems to be calling out Stan's name. Who is this man in a cyan tunic that Shorty or should I say Strawberry Shorty Cake is talking about and how can he help? What was the creature that attacked the two boys? What kind of forest were they in? All of these will be answered shortly. But now I have a very important footnote to give you.**

**Remember the upper and lower kingdom? In a way the capital is like a server hierarchy. The lower kingdom is like a crowded server with limited recourses, overcrowding, hunger, and limited space. These people live in poverty. The upper kingdom on the other hand is like V.I.P with less of the lower kingdom problems. The guards kind of act like staff managing order in the capital. But what is the king?**

**Were any of you surprised about Shorty's real name? I wasn't! Mostly because I wrote it.**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7 Rocky

Chapter 7- Rocky

"Where does he live exactly?" Stan asked looking at all the fancy house that towered over him.

"In the upper kingdom." Shorty replied sarcastically.

"Other than that." Stan alleged annoyingly.

"He lives in a small wood house with a brick foundation. Look for a K-7 on a house." Stan spotted it rather quickly. "Great job let's go."

Shorty knocked on the door and when no one answered he opened it himself. "Honey I'm home." Shorty chirped in a joking tone.

"Shorty is that you?" A man rasped coming out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" He asked chuckling. Shorty was right there was a leather tunic.

"Oh I'm just looking around." He spotted a few pictures on the wall and took them down to look at. "These are new. When did you get these? You know Rocky you're becoming quite the art collector."

"I don't believe that you would come here to admire art Shorty. You're here for something else." Rocky grinned.

"Oh you're a hard one to trick Rocky. I am looking for something. You see this boy right here is Stan and some of his friends were attacked up in the mountains. They claim it's a tall black creature with purple eyes. One of them is still up there with the monster and we need something to fight it."

"That's got to be an enderman. I remember seeing so many purple eyes in the last great war against the enderworld. What's it doing here again? I thought we locked them in their world."

"You didn't defeat the dragon?" Stan asked.

"Oh yes we did except now it reverted back to an egg. We didn't know if it ever hatch but it must of. We locked the enderman in so they couldn't come back to our world." Rocky explained. "But I guess every lock has a key."

"What do you suppose we do?" Shorty asked.

"I suggest you investigate." Rocky looked at the wall to see his prized enderpearl. "We need to know if they're coming back or this was just a survivor."

"Do we need weapons?" Stan asked.

"Yes of course you'll need weapons." Rocky boomed. "Are you going in there with sticks?" Before Stan could reply Rocky continued. "There's a enchantment table in the room over there. You can also use some diamonds to make a sword."

Shorty went in first and then built his sword. He soon came out with an enchanted diamond sword. Stan walked in after his friend and was amazed to see what he did. It was stacked to the top by bookshelves and centered was the enchanting table.

He used the crafting table and crafted the diamond sword he was provided. He placed it on the crafting table and looked through the magical floating book hovering over the table. In it were some numbers one through seven. Stan picked the highest number he could. He saw that it had a fine print on it.

"Fire aspect and bane of athropods." Stan's sword glowed with the fervency of a torch in a dark cave. "Is there anything else it can do?" Stan exclaimed curiously as he swung the sword around, testing it's capabilities. But then he accidently swung it on the wood wall. The wall caught fire.

"The walls on fire!" Shorty and Rocky upon hearing him scream came with buckets of water and washed the fire out. "I'm sorry." Stan expected a lecture but Rocky just smiled.

"It's okay. I have more wood with me. It's only a wall and not my whole house." Rocky without a word fixed the wall. "I see you've gotten yourself a powerful sword." Stan laughed nervously. "Better be careful when using it or the whole capital might burn down."

Shorty laughed at Rocky's joke. He must of thought that it would be true. He must of thought Stan might do something like that. "Come on it's getting dark let's go find a room at the inn. Thank you Rocky."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Rocky asked.

"Goodbye Rocky." Shorty led Stan out the door. When they were out of earshot Shorty replied. "Let's not tell this to Rocky but I don't like his cooking." Stan looked at his friend strangly. "It's always mushroom stew or something."

The inn they decided to stay at was the Hideaway Hole. Stan admired the structure of the brick building, the decorations, and the carpeting. Tonight was a busy night for the innkeepers. There must have been at least thirty different adventurers that night. There was no problem for the two but for the innkeepers they had their hands full. The adventurers were as rowdy as ever and the place was a mess.

"Come on let's get to our room before we get caught in all the excitement." Shorty whispered. Stan nodded and the two tiptoed up to their rooms. Stan sighed and relaxed on the bed. Tomorrow they would set out to go and save his old friend. He couldn't help but wonder what was in store in that forest.

By the time they had gotten to the inn they were not hungry and Stan went straight to bed. Shorty on the other hand went at sat by his window. He looked at the lower part of the capital. There was no lighting down there, typical. He could spot some torches from the guards that walked those streets but he doubted anyone else had any lighting. This made the lower part dangerous muggers waited for anyone with anything. The guards made certain that they didn't have any possessions with them. All except their swords which they carried at their side all the time. Shorty threw away that life and was glad he did it too.

Soon he got restless of staring at the low capital he went down to the inn's lobby. It seemed to be quieter down there and only a few people were left. They were doing many things down there whether it be talking or trading many different trinkets and treasures. But that's not what Shorty was after. He had enough diamonds or emeralds but he didn't have enough information.

"Hey look it's our old pal Shorty. How have you been doing as a renegade?" A man laughed. His posse' followed his actions.

"I would be careful who you call a renegade saying that your one yourself Haggins." Haggins apparently had no grip to bully Shorty with so he stopped and watched him carefully.

"What do you want anyway? Aren't you happy with the life you got?" Haggins retorted. Shorty glared at the renegade and simply asked.

"Listen here Haggins and listen good. Life's not all fun and games. Some people are in danger of the outside world, tonight even. Don't forget monsters are getting smarter every moment and we're getting imprudent by the adventurer. I have made it my job to help those so they can survive the ever-changing world. That should be all of our jobs. Instead of making yourself feel better by tearing them down." Shorty replied angrily.

"You found yourself another chump huh?" Haggins laughed. But stopped short when Shorty shot daggers at him. "No one likes to be stared at." But Shorty ignored Haggins bluff until he could get him uncomfortable. "Fine. What do you want from me?" Haggins squawked.

"I want some information." Shorty smiled victoriously. "And I think you can answer some questions for me."

Wonder what Shorty has in mind. Well you'll find out sooner or later. Chapter 7 is now complete. I found this one really hard to write. Writers block will forever be the enemy of any writer. And you thought the enderman was bad enough.

If Enderman are locked in the enderworld how can one be out? What do you think? Is the Enderdragon behind this?

Cometfire321 thanks for the encouraging review I appreciate it so much. Good luck on your stories!

Read on! And fight the battle against writers block!


	9. Chapter 8 The things you don't know

Chapter 8- The things you don't know

Stan woke up to the low murmuring of many people on the lower level. Stan shrugged it off and turned on his side to see if he could fall asleep again. But soon the constant murmuring got to him and he became concerned. He got dressed then rushed downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. There were several guards talking to the frantic innkeepers.

"What happened here?" Stan was luckily in earshot.

"I'm not sure we found him like this morning. He was with only a few friends when they came to get help."

"Shot by an arrow. What a pity." One of the other guards said to another.

"He was an retired guard to. A shame." The other looked at the table where on top of it was a covered body. "It will be an honor though to bury a warrior like him. He also was a soldier. Fought in the last war." Stan looked for Shorty who may enlighten him just a little bit more.

"Heard his name was Haggins." The lead guard replied. "He was talking to someone I didn't recognize and it looked hostile at the end of it. The person was getting really steamed at him." Why did Stan have a feeling it was Shorty?

"Y-you were here last night." The innkeeper stammered. The guard nodded.

"I always come here every once in a while to rest." The innkeeper nodded in response.

Shorty came rushed down rather hastily. He looked rushed. "Come on Stan let's go." He grabbed at his friend and they ran out the door. Not before the guards spotted the two escape.

"Hey catch those two." The guards bounded to catch the two.

"Shorty what's going on?" Stan asked looking back at the guards. "Why are they chasing you?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to run." They picked up the pace. "We need to go get the horses and rescue your friend. It's serious." Stan asked no more questions and tried to trust his friend.

They quickly recovered their rides and bounded out of the upper kingdom right into the lower. The guards here had no idea what was going on and allowed them to pass peacefully.

"We're almost out of the capital. Keep going!" They kicked their horses into high gear. "To the mountains hurry!"

"Why so soon?" Stan looked at the sun. "It's not even been an hour past dawn."

"Soon? We might be late otherwise. Come on catch up." Shorty yelled back.

Tilly snorted at Shorty. He was being stranger than normal that day. What was going on? AlmostIllegal also wondered what was going on with his rider.

"Don't question me now Stan please. It's very important we find your friend and that enderman." Shorty stressed.

The mountain was shortly coming up. They forced their horses to climb it but Tilly was cautious of the mountain. She was smarter than Stan thought. "Come on we have to save Hugh." Tilly sighed and reluctantly climbed more. Only to stop short at a creepy cave Stan growled in frustration, as he couldn't get his mule to move. "What's going on?"

"Tilly won't go in there because someone else is in there." Shorty awaited the person to come out. "Come out and show yourself." There then came a cackle and Tilly back up in fear until she realized she was hanging over a cliff.

"Who are you?" Shorty bellowed. The voice just laughed.

"You don't need to know everything. You need to get off the mountain." It warned. Then Stan saw who it was. A crusty old hermit came out. "Leave before you suffer direly. There are things you do not know. Minecraft is changing for the better or worse." The hermit chortled then disappeared again. Both of the adventures looked at each other in confusion.

"Come on through the other cave. It will take us to the other side." They ventured through the cave. Bat's hung on the ceiling and watched as the strange riders travelled through the cave.

"Isn't there a better way to travel?" Stan asked.

"No especially since there is a hermit around the other part of the mountain. His words sounded like a threat."

"No they sounded like a warning." Stan corrected. "There are things you don't know Shorty and there are things I don't know and I think you know what I mean."

Shorty sighed there was no way he was going to be able to hide this anymore. "Last night I talked to the man who was killed. They claim he's a warrior but don't listen he's a renegade. I wanted answers since I knew the man travelled. I asked him about the enderman and wanted to know why they were coming back. But before he could tell me the arrow struck him down. His friends panicked and left the inn. I could hear their screams as they met the wielder of the arrow."

"Was it a skeleton?" Stan asked.

"No, no mob can get in the capital. It had to be a player. The player that didn't want me to know something."

"Why the enderman's returning huh?"

"I fear that the enderman is stronger than before if it could escape the enderworld once more." Shorty sighed. "In that case the hermit was right. There are some things I don't know. Minecraft must be changing."

"Help me please." A weary voice whispered. The end of the cave tunnel could be seen. Stan jumped it could have been his friend.

"Let's go." Stan pushed Tilly into a canter. "It might be Hugh."

Shorty followed right behind him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Stan replied while they exited the cave. Stan gasped when he saw his friend lying on the ground weak.

"Hugh! Are you okay?" Stan ran up to his friend. His eyes grew big and Stan knew he was terrified. Shorty gasped. A tall black figure rose from the trees. It was the enderman. It cried angrily at the three people and came closer.

Stan also heard a hiss behind them then and eruption, which sent everyone flying. Stan and Hugh ended up falling into a river stream. They fished themselves out and rested on shore for a short while.

"Hugh are you all right?"

"I guess I am. Let's get out of this forest." Hugh replied nervously as he saw the giant mushrooms. "We're in big trouble now."

"Where's Tilly and Shorty?" Stan asked nervously realized that they've been separated.

Tilly and Shorty on the other hand were a few miles away from the other two. Shorty growled in frustration. "Great what are we going to do now? I'm stuck with two horses." Tilly snorted at the comment. "Not to mention that we're being chased by an enderman who may be stronger than us now." Tilly shivered nervously.

"We're not going to get anywhere unless we work together. How about it? Truce?" Tilly was about to refuse until a shrill cry echoed. She nodded and followed close behind as Shorty tried to get out of the forest.

"Don't worry we'll find Stan." Shorty promised. "Wait what was that?" Shorty realized that he was being followed.

A caped figure came from the trees and stared at Shorty sword at the ready.

"W-who are you?"

"I am the whispering lass."

** Author's note**

**The whispering lass returns! Who is this whispering lass? Why does she keep popping up? Who do you think she is?**

**Mwahahahahaha I conquered the writers block and wrote this and part of another chapter in a hour and a half! But I won't tell you what happens next. You're going to have to wait.**


	10. Chapter 9 The covered forest part 1

Chapter 9- The covered forest part 1

"The whispering lass?" Shorty raised his eyebrow in confusion still holding his sword in defense. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Nothing at all I don't need blood on my hands right now. But I suggest that you get out of here before anyone else catches you." She said gruffly.

"I would love to trust me but I've been separated from my friends. Plus I'm hunting an enderman."

"Enderman? Those things were locked in the enderworld. Why would you lie about something like that?" Shorty looked at the mysterious girl in confusion.

"No I'm not lying they're back." Shorty exclaimed.

"If that's true then I got to get you three out of here." The whispering lass was totally missing what they were talking about. "Come on."

"But what about my friends?" Shorty complained.

"They'll find their way out of the forest like we will." Tilly stopped right in front of the whispering lass? "Move over mule." Tilly snorted and walked back to Shorty.

"Does this mean you like me?" Tilly rolled her eyes and followed the whispering lass. "You like me admit it."

"You're so slow. Keep up before I leave you behind." Shorty growled and walked a little faster.

"Why are you so mean?" Shorty retorted. The girl fell silent and didn't move for a while. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that. Let's get out of here so we can find my friends."

"I'll find your friends you get back to where you came from. Got it?"

"No I don't got it." Shorty replied sternly.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"I won't leave Stan with that monster roaming around. Got that?" The whispering lass fell silent again. Her bullying ways were not working on Stan.

"Fine. We'll find your little friends. They must be very important to you." She walked on looking for any signs of the two friends.

"Where do you think they went?" Shorty asked.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen any signs of anyone."

"They were blasted off by that horrid creeper that snuck up on us." Shorty sighed.

"What? Creeper? And they're not dead yet? Shocker." She replied sarcastically.

"Leave it alone. I just know we need to find them or else." Shorty shivered at the thought of the enderman catching up to them.

"Fin. Let's- But her sentence was never finished. They were jumped then surrounded by several players. The whispering lass did not react well to the newcomers that told Shorty that these players were hostile.

"Look what we have here. Batgirl and her sidekicks." All of them laughed at the mean comment.

"Leave us alone and let us pass." She growled pulling out her iron sword. But all the raiders pulled out their diamond sword.

"Take all their stuff then do what you want with them. Save the horse and dispose of the mule." The leader said.

"Leave her alone. "Shorty snarled softly.

"What was that punk?" The ringleader asked.

"Leave her alone. "He pulled out his sword and all the raiders stood aghast for a moment then recovered their poise. "Attack them both."

Shorty was able to knock down a couple of the raiders but soon saw that he was outmatched. But then a shrill cry rose from the sky that made the raiders retreat. Shorty assumed that it was the enderman.

"Let's get out of here." The raiders retreated back wherever they came from.

"Let's hope we don't run into anyone else." Shorty's guide looked around to double check to see if anyone was there.

"What was that all about?" Shorty scoffed.

"Those were raiders. If that enderman didn't scare them off we'd be dead by now. They steal your stuff then dispose of you. They may even try to do worse."

"I see." Shorty sighed in relief. "If that endermans angry we need to find my friends quick!"

They picked up the pace shouting for Stan and Hugh. But there was no response.

"Where do you think they are?" Shorty growled in hopeless frustration.

"They are probably looking for you." The whispering lass replied. "Then he might run into that monster." Panic gripped Shorty.

"Look at that!" Shorty exclaimed as they passed an mushroom and built into it was a house. "No one's home."

"Then let's see if we can find anything that can help us." The whispering lass exclaimed.

Inside the house were several chests filled to the brink with items that were either totally useless to them or totally useful. The found two bows with arrows and enderpearls.

"Where would this guy get enderpearls wouldn't that mean there's-"

"More than one enderman. Yes." She grabbed all the pearls she could. "There's so many of them. That's not good at all."

"What does that mean?" Shorty asked realizing something he hadn't before.

"It means that we are all in for something. If our last attack failed they're stronger than we thought."

"Minecraft is changing for better or for worse." Shorty said softly remembering what the hermit had chanted previously.

"What was that?"

"Minecraft is changing for the better of for worse."

"No I heard you the first time what's happening out there?" They rushed to one of the windows to see several skeltons, creepers, and zombies. They stood in one place and stared at the two. Tilly and AlmostIlllegal shrieked in fear as they realized that they were completely surrounded.

"Minecraft is changing." They chanted. "For better or for worse"

"They can speak?" Shorty looked at the masked girl who was apparently shocked at the monsters. "This is weird what's happening?"

Shorty sighed. "Minecraft is changing for better or for worse." The voices of the monsters flooded out and they must of remembered what they were supposed to do. They growled and tried to get inside the house.

"Oh no we're doomed." She whined.

"No not yet. I'm going to cut the ropes on the mule and horse and try to tell them to get out of here. The monsters won't go after them." Shorty climbed out and cut the ropes. Tilly spent no time to get out of there. "Wait I was going to tell you something." Shorty sighed and let his horse go.

"What happened?"

"Tilly already ran off." Shorty sighed. "I didn't tell her what to do."

"Well let's get on the roof." They climbed up the ladder that was conveniently there.

"Throw one of the enderpearls it'll teleport us out of here." Shorty commanded. At the same time they threw it. Shorty closed his eyes hoping this would work. He felt himself moving very fast. "Hmm that's strange." He thought. "How our we moving?"

"Tilly! AlmostIllegal!" It turned out that they were on the backs of the two horses. "How lucky are we?" Tilly smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I see the exit out of the forest coming up soon." Shorty's partner shouted.

"But where's Stan?" Stan and Hugh were no where in sight and it was getting to be dark soon which meant more monsters would come.

** Where is Stan and Hugh anyway? Find out in the covered forest part 2. More than one enderman coming into the overworld what's happening? Does it have to do with the monsters and the hermit chanting minecraft is changing for better or for worse? What do you think?**

**I finished part 2 as well but just because I won't update it for a couple days. Cliffhanger**

**Thank you Cometfire321 and HeroSeekerFrost for leaving such nice reviews I felt very encouraged to write more.**


	11. Chapter 10 The covered forest part 2

Chapter 10- The covered forest part 2

"Come on Hugh what are you waiting for?" Stan climbed the hill to escape the dangers of the rushing water.

"I can't walk anymore." Hugh complained.

"You've got to try. Please try it for me." Stan realized that his friend had gone through so much.

"All right I'll try." Hugh climbed up to Stan. "What's that?" He pointed to Stan's diary.

"It's where I write about my adventures since I left home."

"May I read it?" Hugh asked. "We should rest a little bit then maybe I can be able to go."

"Fine." Stan settled by one of the trees. Hugh sat on the other side.

"How is Riker?" Hugh sighed remembering his terrified friend.

"He came to me begging for help to come and save you. He must of thought you'd be dead." Stan needed to go talk to Riker after all this since he was dragged into the lower capital last time they talked.

"Oh I see never thought he would actually care for me that much. I miss my friend. Do you ever miss your parents?" Hugh asked.

"So much. I wish sometimes that I can go home but I've made myself a promise that I would be successful on this adventure. I can't go home nor I can't die."

Hugh didn't say anything for a long time and Stan thought he had accidently said something wrong but then he realized that his friend was reading at the moment. "Here is your journal back. I'm done reading." Hugh smiled.

"What was that?" Stan whipped around to see if he could find the source of the horrible shriek. He saw a tall black figure move far back in the woods. "Let's go Hugh we need to run."

"Why?" Hugh asked.

"Just trust me and run as fast as you can."

"Who is it?"

The tall black figure sensed their presence and teleported near them and cried out angrily. "Enderman!" Both of them ran in the forest with the angry creature right behind them. "Hugh run as fast as you can and make your pattern difficult to learn so it can't teleport in front of you." Hugh did what Stan had said and the enderman cried in frustration as it tried to find the two adventurers.

"Is that what attacked me?"

"Yes it is and if you don't run you'll face him again." The boys ran as fast as they could in order to escape or confuse the enderman.

"Look the mountain is just that way maybe we could escape it through there." Hugh pointed to the mountain Stan had entered through.

"Watch it!" Stan grabbed Hugh as he nearly fell of the cliff. The chasm kept them from the cave entrance. "Now what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do." Hugh replied hopelessly. "We've been cornered." The enderman growled as it closed in the space between them and the chasm.

"No this can't be the end! Look there's a button over there that we can press to get out of here." Stan spotted the stone button but found it impossible to reach it over that deep chasm.

"Stan! Hugh!" Stan heard Shorty's voice. He turned around to see him and another on the other side of forest also separated by the chasm. "Hang on I can help." Shorty threw an egg at the button which made it work. "Hurry it's only temporary go through it now we'll meet up with you later."

"Stan hurry get across yourself." Hugh was now only a few feet from the enderman.

"But what about you?" Stan cried. "I came here to save you."

"And you did. I'd thought no one would save me but you came and saved me no one has ever sacrificed themselves like that. I think I've seen everything I need to. Plus I need to pay the price for coming here. Riker and I were robbed by raiders the first day and the first night came this guy. Go Stan. Please just go." Stan turned on the bridge.

"But why? You won't come back after your dead it's hardcore."

"Because Minecraft is changing for better or for worse. Don't make it worse." Stan sighed and ran as fast as he could. He heard two screams one of the victorious enderman and one of his friend. All went silent.

But Hugh wasn't enough Stan could see that the enderman was still after him. Why? He grimaced angrily. He ran through the tunnel as fast as he could hoping to meet Shorty again but then he found himself in a chamber and the enderman found him.

"You've taken a life and you're not satisfied. How does it feel to have the blood of many on your hands?" Stan drew his sword and the enderman just laughed.

"The blood of many may be on my hands but what about you?" Stan had gotten over the fact that the mobs could now talk. He swung his sword and the enderman let out a horrifying screech. It stood in the corner on fire screaming. "The blood of one is now on your hands. But the ender will rule and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Minecraft is changing for better or for worse."

Stan gasped that was the same thing everything was saying. What did it have to do with anything? The enderman stopped screaming and lay silent. Stan took the enderpearls it had dropped and put them in his pocket.

"What's this?" He had stumbled upon hieroglyphics of many things. Of villagers and monsters, pigs and sheep and of blocks and heroes. There Stan recognized was Notch the ultimate minecrafter and there he saw was a famous character in those days Steve next to him was another who looked very similar. But he had white eyes. The stories ended with him falling in the portal. In another showed Steve slaying the enderdragon with many other men. Another showed a woman and four children in cradles. The next showed zombies taking away those sons and one falling to his doom. The rest was a little blurry until he got to the part of a man standing on the top of the mountain holding his sword in victory.

"Who is this?" There was no answer of course but Stan felt more secure with someone to talk to even if there really wasn't someone there to talk to him.

He walked down even farther to see what else was in store in that small chamber. He then stumbled across some ancient script that was in a language so old he didn't know what it said. He went inside his bag and reached in for his translation guide. He followed the words to realize what they said.

"To find the hero go to Sijinora the graveyard of souls." Stan followed the translation. "Isn't that?"

**Sijinora is the graveyard of souls but what does it have to do with Stan? Leave a review of what you think. **

**Fun Fact: Enderman practice stranger danger and spawn in pairs Stan only encountered one. So there's another one bound to come up angry about it's friend.**

**For a fun challenge go onto your minecraft game and see if you can see two enderman spawn together.**

**Thank you! I appreciate all the nice comments**

**-Twistedfeather**


	12. Chapter 11 One angry enderman

Chapter 11- One angry enderman

"Sijinora? Isn't that where the misfortunate and criminal masterminds are buried?" Stan shivered at the thought of that place. He decided that he had spent enough time down there and decided to leave to reunite with Tilly and Shorty.

He found that the cave was really easy to escape and was out in no time. Shorty was even only a few feet away from the other mouth of the cave.

"Stan you're all right! Where's Hugh?" Stan sighed and looked back at the cave. Shorty understood what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Stan I-"

"It's okay Hugh sacrificed himself to distract the enderman but I didn't work." Stan clenched his fist there was no reason for Hugh to sacrifice himself in vain.

"Wait a minute I know you." Stan looked at the girl that had helped him before. "You're that whispering lass."

"That I am what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same exact question."

"I was on a mission when I ran into your pet." She paused "And you're mule here too." Shorty glared at the offensive comment.

"What happened to the enderman?"

Stan smiled. "I got him with my sword." Shorty's eyes widened. He apparently did not expect his friend to take out a beast like that.

They whipped around to hear another shriek. There on the top of cave was an enderman that was screaming angrily.

"I thought you killed him!" The whispering lass exclaimed.

"I did." Stan tried to remember if the enderman died or not. He was sure that he saw the gruesome beast die.

"I should of known." Shorty growled.

"Known what?"

"Enderman spawn in pairs." Stan gulped and this enderman was angry that it's comrade was dead.

Before the two boys could do anything about the enderman the whispering lass jumped up to the endermans level and started to fight with it. It went on a while her sword sliced at the enderman it cried in agony. It fell of the cave and layed there on the ground.

"What are you doing here? Why are you back in the overworld?" Shorty came up to the enderman and asked. It stared at him and laughed.

"All will tell you that Minecraft is changing for better or for worse. It is true the enderman will live again and you're armies cannot change a thing about it. Are you ready for change?" With that the enderman disappeared back into the enderworld.

"Let that one bear witness to what has happened here toady we aren't so weak as they had thought." The whispering lass stated throwing out her broken sword out over the mountain.

"Thank you." Stan praised. "I would really like to know who you are."

"Save it." She barked. "I don't need two boys like you messing up my mission here."

"And what is that?" Shorty asked.

"You don't need to know right now. But let me tell you this I won't hesitate to sacrifice anything or anyone to get it done. I've lost everything I wanted a long time ago."

"Really what did you lose?" Stan asked. But she was hesitant to answer.

"Look just stay out of my way." With that she disappeared.

"Some people." Shorty sighed.

"Let's get out of here." Stan looked back at the cave in a nervous gesture. There was no point in overwelcoming their stay.

"Let's go back to the capital. Tomorrow is the hero's parade."

"Hero's parade?"

"The king has a parade in every hero's honor. All the important people will be there." Stan looked at Shorty curiously.

"Shorty there's something I need to tell you."

"Anything."

"When I was down there I stumbled upon something that told me to go to Sijinora."

"The graveyard of souls?"

"Yes I think so." Stan replied.

"Stan this is serious. Do you know what was buried down there?"

"No I have no idea. I hoped you knew what was in store." Shorty sighed.

"A long time ago there was a crime lord that terrorized the world far worse than any monster. Everyone feared him even the mobs never went by him and his gang was equally as nasty. The previous king feared him so much that when they finally caught him instead of a normal punishment he had him executed along with those who followed."

"But there's got to be more to it." Stan prodded Shorty to give more.

"Everyone he had killed was buried there as to guard his body. I don't know much about that one that might just be a folklore. But now whoever dies is either buried there or at Angel haven."

"Why do you think I need to go there?" Shorty never answered he was busy staring at a rock as if something was hiding out there. "Shorty what is it?" Stan heard a hiss and Shorty drew out his sword.

"Eiekkk!"It screamed. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! I won't do it!" The creeper hissed.

"Then what do you want?" Shorty kept his sword in hand.

"Sijinora. Don't go there!" The creeper hissed. "If Tokan was released it would be the end. Stay away!" It warned.

"I don't think so. I was told to go there and I plan to."

"It's a trap. It told you to go there to kill everything. Tokan cannot be released."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but I have to go. Shorty get that lead rope and tie the creeper to it. We'll take him with us so he can't tell anyone. If he tries to escape by exploding he still can't tell anyone." The creeper silently stared at his captors not saying a word as Shorty followed Stan's instructions.

"Now what?" Stan asked.

"We can't go into the capital with a creeper with us."

"We'll figure it out later. Maybe we can leave him where we can refind him." The creeper said nothing.

"Then let's go. Grab Tilly and let's get to the capital." Stan mounted his mule and Shorty his horse. The creeper was tied behind Shorty's horse and was lead like a calf.

"Why are you so keen on keeping us from Sijinora?" Stan asked the creeper.

"Because it would be the end of all!" It exclaimed. "Even creepers fear him. We have lives too and names."

"Really? What's yours?"

"You want to know? My name is Cortez."

"Stan why are you talking to it?" Shorty growled. Stan just ignored him and so did Cortez.

"We're almost here. I won't let you get hurt by anyone. I promise." Cortez lowered his head and walked willingly with the two. He didn't believe Stan he was just buttering him up. Creepers were apparently a danger to them and were executed on the spot. But there was something different about this boy, Stan he didn't kill him on sight he gave something a creeper normally never experienced; mercy.

**New character alert! Well I guess there are a couple of new character. Cortez will be a recurring character in the story and Tokan will be one of the villains. Can you guess any more that will be there?**

**Spoiler alert 1: Stan and Shorty learn the identity of the whispering lass. It may or may not surprise you. **

**Spoiler 2: Stan and Shorty are the two main characters so far. There will be two more and they will appear in the next few chapters.**

**Thank you for all your support! I love all the compliments.**


	13. Chapter 12 No matter the cost

Chapter 12- No matter the cost

"Look at all those guards now what do we do. He'll get caught." Guards were posted outside the capital for a pretty far distance. There was no way they wouldn't get him caught without getting punished.

"We need to take him in with us." Stan replied. Shorty stared and Stan stood there just picturing him saying 'Are you an idiot we'll get caught' It turned out to be what Shorty was actually saying.

"We'll give him a disguise that no one can figure it out."

"How is anyone not going to see through it though?" Shorty growled.

"We'll make it a good one." Stan declared. He dug in Tilly's saddlebag and found what he was looking for. He placed it on Cortez's head. The creeper said nothing as Shorty snickered.

"A sun hat is only going to fool seventy-five percent of the capital what about that twenty-five?" Shorty asked.

"We'll make an excuse. Come on let's go it's almost time for it to start." Stan untied the lead rope from Cortez's neck. "If you get scared try not to explode or they'll know you're a creeper."

"Or an ex-creeper." Shorty replied sardiconally. Stan glared at Shorty to tell him to knock it off.

"It's okay I've been practicing not exploding in fear. I replaced it with something else." Stan blinked wondering if he would regret that.

They decided standing around wouldn't have any use so they walked them and their horses down to the gates where the guards were. This would be the first challenge especially if they were caught. The guards stared at Cortez for a really long time and both boys were nervous.

"This won't work." Shorty harshly whispered.

"You may pass." One of the guards said and both boys felt relief. The first challenge was over with.

They trudged through the lower capital with many of the people staring the death glare at them. They would also see the parade as it marched through the lower kingdom forcing them choke on the fact that they were not as fortunate as the nobles in the parade.

Some of them whispered to each other. Stan remembered that the last time they were here they were running from the guards or in Shorty's case running up to the mountain in an attempt to save Hugh.

"What happened to Riker?" Shorty asked walking down the street totally ignoring the fact that they were being gossiped about.

"He was dragged down here by mistake." Stan replied.

"Stan!" A voice replied almost angry.

"Speaking of Riker here he is." Shorty rolled his eyes.

"Where's Hugh?" Riker asked.

Stan sighed but said nothing on the topic and Riker became panicked. "Where is he?" He yelled causing half the lower kingdom to stare.

"Hugh is dead." Riker stared shocked that his friend wasn't with them anymore. "He sacrificed himself so that I could escape."

"H-how did he die?" Riker stammered angrily.

"The enderman caught up to him." Stan shivered.

"You failed Stan you failed. What kind of friend are you?" That was it how was Riker ungrateful. Sure Stan wasn't able to save Hugh but that was Hugh's choice.

"I did not fail Riker. I risked my neck to go and save my friend, your friend! Yet you stand here and accuse me of basically killing him. He willingly sacrificed himself so that not two people would die. He wanted you to still have a friend. But still you are at square one. I can't be friends with you if you don't want it." Riker said nothing shocked that Stan would stand up like this. "If you change your mind you'll know where to find me."

They walked off leaving Riker to weep in the streets truly alone. Tilly seemed to be sad about the conflict just as much as Stan was. Cortez followed looking back at Riker. Shorty looked somber.

"Stan I'm sorry about what happened that must have been hard losing two friends in a week."

"It's okay. It's not like I don't have any friends." He looked at Tilly then Shorty then at Cortez who looked dumbfounded.

"Y-you would like to be my friend?" Cortez stammered.

"Of course." Stan smiled.

"The gate is up ahead let's hope that no one wants to fight." Shorty was hoping that no one remembered the skirmish that happened the last two days.

The guards reacted the same as the others and they were through as easy as the last one. The streets were booming with activity with a lot of eager people ready to see the parade. Kids giggled excitedly as it got closer and closer to them. Their mounts were allowed to stay with them during the parade.

"Look at the floats!" Kids exclaimed as ginormous floats passed them. Horses marched behind the floats as people exclaimed the name of that person that was on the steed. Thousands of nobles passed them and seemed to soak up the praises.

"I don't know half of these guys." Cortez snorted.

"Excuse me." A girl shoved Stan and he caught himself just in time before falling face first into the street. "Is this spot taken?" She camped herself right next to the boys.

"No not at all." Stan recovered his poise.

"Thank you. You're so kind. My name's Silvia." Stan raised his eyebrow. She noticed that and became startled. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that I feel like I've seen you before."

"Probably not I haven't been out much ever since my mother got sick and I had to take care of her." Silvia stammered but Stan did not let up.

"It's just that I feel like I know you. It's your voice. It sounds like the whispering lass." The girl's worried look turned into a menacing death glare.

"How did you know that?"

"Easy I just recognized your voice and you just confirmed it."

"Listen here. I don't need anyone getting in my way."

"In your way of what?"

"Not your business." Cortez looked at Silvia then went back to Shorty.

"She's got the temper of my mother." He whispered to Shorty who snickered.

"I'm not going to interfere but I do want to know why you show up whenever I'm in danger."

"Coincidence."

"Well I want to thank you then and don't worry no one else will know."

"You promise?"

"Of course or my name isn't Stan."

"Cause if you don't follow through I'll tell the whole kingdom about you bringing a creeper in here. Your not the only detective around here."

"Okay Silvia you seem like a smart girl. Why are you so keen on keeping your identity a secret?" Before she answered or tried to threaten him. Someone else shouted.

"Look it's the kings highest noble!" Another one shouted. "And the king's coming too."

The crowd cheered as the two rode in. Stan had heard so many stories about Steve the one who lead the attack on the enderdragon alongside the king. Cortez wasn't as pleased and excited and hid behind Tilly. He mumbled "Killer of many creepers."

"Don't worry I won't let him get to you." Stan winked. Steve was older now from when he had last gone on a mission. He retired as a war hero and best friend to the king. He never had children or at least never talked about it. "Silvia isn't this great! Silvia?" The girl was gone.

"Oh well she can miss all of this." Shorty hooted as the finale passed through. The parade was short but no one complained about it.

Later that night Stan and his friends had found another inn to stay at that was much more calm and relaxed. Shorty and Cortez had each gotten their own rooms. Stan had just gotten ready for bed when he realized that Hugh had read his journal last. He panicked just a little as he searched for it. He sighed with relief as he found it and it hadn't gone with Hugh to the grave.

He sat down and wrote in what had happened in the last few days. He then stumbled on a note just before the empty page. Stan read it knowing it was from Hugh. It read:

Friend:

You will not get this before I go to the grave. Knowing you Stan you will

Stay there until you know you can't do anything

no more. That's what I appreciate about you

But we both know that your something more than anyone has yet told you.

I've always sensed it, call it a six sense or something

But being friends with you has given me things to think about

And even after you warned me I wondered about you

I read your journal of your past encounters and think it's more

Than a coincidence. I agree with the skeleton

Minecraft is changing for

Better or for worse.

Stan I hope to give you the best wishes in your journey

That they be more successful than mine.

I know the price I must pay for my foolishness and lack of good judgment

But I know with the world in danger that you won't just let that happen

That enderman was only the beginning.

I think he's coming. Yes the one we heard about in stories

Told to make us behave. Oh no it's real

And your about to get involved

Take care Stan and know that I always cared for you like a brother

And I hope you did the same and Riker. Tell him that it wasn't your

Fault and that I made my own choices.

I wish to make my final goodbye here

You might even see me

Soon, very soon

-Hugh-

Stan closed the journal after reading the shocking note and wiped tears from his eyes and rested his head in his arms. He started to cry for the loss not only of Hugh but of this world as he knew. If Hugh was talking about Tokan they were all in trouble. Stan still knew he had to go to Sijinora if a cave based it's legend on it, it was only his duty to follow through no matter the cost or what would be sacrificed. Stan got up and went to bed not another word and fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

**Chapter 12 is done and 13 is on it's way. By now I hoped you realized the identity of the whispering lass. Why did she disappear? Did you actually think when Hugh read Stan's diary that he would write something in there? Leave a review of what you think.**

**I will be writing two more chapters before August and before I get really busy so stay tuned and enjoy. Sijinora is coming up sooner than you think.**


	14. Chapter 13 The ender archer

Chapter 13- The Ender Archer

Shorty yawned awoken by the beautiful cooing of many birds. He wasn't awake yet but could hear a slight bang. As if something were knocking on wood, it sounded like something was knocking on a door, his door. The noise got louder as he wasted time not getting it.

"Okay I'll answer it." Shorty growled. When he opened the door he wasn't too happy to see it was. Silvia glared at him and spent no time speaking her mind. Not before Shorty replied with "What do you want? Whispering lass."

"Quit it. Where's Stan?" Silvia growled.

"In his room where I last left him." Shorty huffed.

"He's not there where is he?"

"Do you think I know? If I thought he was in his room and you say he's not then I wasn't told anything."

"No, I do think you know where he ended up going though." Shorty swallowed hard. His eyes met Silvia's he knew where Stan ended up going. He shouldn't of gone alone though Sijinora was a dangerous place.

"No he didn't that fool-" Shorty growled digging around for his stuff. Silvia let herself in as Shorty frantically dug out his sword and armour.

"How is he a fool he might just be trying to get away from you." Silvia replied. But by the sharp serious look Shorty gave her she knew not to tease him like this, at least not at the moment. "Where'd Stan go Shorty?"

"I've got to hurry before it's too late." He replied totally ignoring Silvia's question.

"Before it's too late for what? Shorty answer me!" Silvia cried out frantically which caught Shorty's attention. "Where'd he go?"

"Sijinora."

"Wh-where'd he go." SIliva stammered.

"I said he went to Sijinora." Shorty barked angrily then placed his armor on. Sword clenched in his fist he slowly walked out the room.

"But isn't that wh-where he's buried at?"

"Yes Tokan is buried in Sijinora."

"But that's foolish why would Stan do something like that?"

"He says that writing on a wall told him to do that." Shorty walked out and stormed down the stairs. He caught the attention of several people on that level who were down there for breakfast. He stared at them challengingly then stared at the wall. Posted there was a sign. 'All armor, swords, or other tools considered hostile will be dealt with promptly'

"Excuse me sir but you can't wear armor in here you have to take it off." One of the maids told him.

"I was just leaving anyways." Shorty never looked at the maid or anyone else then stormed out of the inn. The maid on the other hand stood their wild eyed shocked at Shorty's rudeness.

Silvia came bounding after Shorty down the stairs and crashed right into the maid. They both sprawled out on the floor. Silvia rolled and smashed her head against a table leg. She looked up to see whom she crashed into. Three guys were sitting there grinning. Silvia swallowed hard as one of them bent down to pick her up.

"Hey gorgeous what are you doing on the floor? You should be here sitting with me." Silvia started to struggle causing him to grip her even harder.

"Let go of me you creep!" She screamed but no one was able to react when something barged into the inn. Everyone dropped what they were doing and stared at the strange entity. Silvia could not tell what it was because of it's cloak that shrouded it's entire body. Purple energy flowed throughout the entity. Silvia knew that it was from the ender.

"Ender Archer. Not the first time I've seen one. They're normally used as bounty hunters because of their skill." One of the men whispered to the one who still had a grip on Silvia.

"What is it doing here then?" As if to answer his question the ender archer whispered.

"The bane of ender." It whispered looking around. Silvia swallowed hard as it looked at her most unsettlingly. It didn't look away until one of the guys of the table caught it's attention. Sword drawn he tried sneaking up on the creature. But it turned out to be faster than the guy and shot him down. The room gasped and fell silent.

For the longest time the ender archer looked around inspecting people. Again it looked at Silvia. "You have a secret." It screeched.

"What do you mean?" Silvia stammered.

"It's in your eyes daughter of-"

"No! no don't say it." Silvia begged and the creature fell silent.

"Whispering lass you have much to hide. But for what? They will all know soon enough." It laughed. "You cannot escape it. Sooner or later it will come for you and all of your kind."

"And now I know what you are going to say now."

"Really? You already know that change is coming so why do I need to remind you. But the ender is uprising and no one stands a chance. Even the bane of the ender."

"And what of Sijinora?"

"Anyone would be a fool to go there. Tokan is enemy to all."

"Then there are many fools in the world." Not sure what Silvia was getting at the creature ignored her and kept talking.

"Where is the bane of ender? I sensed it's presence and it's a strong presence." The ender archer looked around the room looking at each person then hissed in frustration. Apparently no one here was what it was looking for. It turned back to Silvia. "You know the bane of ender don't you? Where is the bane of ender?"

"I don't know who it is." Silvia growled staring at the creature who stared at her.

Dissatisfied the creature left. Silvia sighed and in the commotion of the fallen friend was able to slip from their grip. She dashed out of the inn trying to find Shorty.

"If I were Shorty where would I go?" Silvia wondered. "Well the way he was acting he would try to- Aha! I know where he went!" She replied verbally causing several people to look at her in confusion. "Sorry." She blushed going to the one place Shorty may be.

"Mr. Oakley! I need your help!" She cried to the stableman once she got to the upper kingdom horse stables. But the man wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Come on and help me out. Please!" Silvia begged pounding on the door.

"Okay but only since you said please." A feminine voice said in a sing-songy tone.

"Where's your uncle Kasie?" Silvia asked remembering that Mr. Oakly had a niece. They've met only one time before and it was a little less of a stressful time.

"He's off today. This is my first time running the stable by myself."

"Did a guy come by here not to long ago?" Kasie cocked her head in confusion.

"Sure plenty of them. Let me see there was-"

"No that's not what I meant. About five or ten minutes ago did a guy come in."

"Yeah. But he wasn't that nice. He was very serious and he wasn't polite. It was like he was in a rush or something."

"He was in a rush. His foolish friend went to Sijinora without warning." Kasie's eyes grew big with shock.

"No one's that stupid to go or let alone by themselves."

"Well this one is. I need to follow Shorty but to do that I need to buy a horse." Silvia brought out three emeralds. "Does that cover it?"

"Sure. Let me go see what we have. Saddle is included." Silvia hoped so or how else would she try to ride a horse. "Follow me. I have the perfect horse in mind."

Kasie brought out a reddish horse with the most attractive blond hair. It's coat was drabbled with different shades of red and brown. "This is Mahogany. He's very nice."

"Why thank you Kasie. I always know who to ask about horses." Silvia mounted the horse.

"Let me go get my horse."

"Kasie don't you have to run the stable?"

"Don't worry I got several guys here that can cover. You on the other hand should not go alone."

Silvia smiled "Thank you Kasie."

"I'm always happy to help the daughter of-"

"Don't say it please." Silvia kicked her horse into a fast paced trot.

** Another main character is born! Kasie will be another main character. There is now only one more main to go. **

** The next four chapters or so will be setting up things like the main heroes and heroines, villains, and the main plot of the story so stay tuned!**

** Whoops! August came faster than I thought. I haven't been able to update for a while since I was at my county fair this last week. The most successful thing that happened to me was my turkey that made $750.00 dollars in the auction ring. Now it's time for State fair!**

** -Twistedfeather**


	15. Chapter 14 The creepers heart

Chapter 14- The creepers heart

Stan sighed maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. Who in their right mind would go alone or not tell anyone about it? He was about to trek into the graveyard of lost souls. The burial place of the worst criminal in the world he was so ruthless that monsters feared him. Maybe even the enderdragon clenched hearing that awful name, Tokan. It pounded through Stan's head Tokan the destroyer of minecraft.

"Cortez your not fooling anyone here. Come out of that bush." The blue eyed creeper crept out of the bush obediently.

"Stan where are you going? You're not thinking of Sijinora are you?" Stan did not answer and continued walking.

"You don't have to come but I have to go there now."

"Why now? Can't you wait? What told you that you had to come here?" Cortez's blue eyes seemed to watch Stan coldly.

"I don't know but-"

"Stan. Who told you to come?" Cortez repeated.

"Writings on a wall."

"And you believed them. You would risk the neck of others to go there just because of a little chicken scratch on a wall? For what reason?"

"I just don't know. But I have a feeling just pulling at me to go there."

"And you think it's your heart don't you?" Cortez hissed.

"Yes I do actually."

"Well I caution you not to always listen to your heart. It can be torn with ease after it misleads you. Heart makes you eternally vulnerable. Creepers have learned that the hard way Stan. We tried turning a blind eye when this world was being industrialized by your kind, we tried being peaceful with them but we should've thought reasonably that they would not listen to a creature that exploded."

"So are you saying that I should listed to my heart or instinct."

"In a way Stan. In this situation you may very much be leading yourself into a fix that you cannot get out of so easily. Did you once sit down and think of the consequences of going there? Did you use your head to ponder out what you would meet in that bone orchard? Or did you use the one organ that deceives you so many times without using the part you cannot live without?"

"But you need both though."

"But you cannot use your heart without your head telling you what to do. If everyone followed the same feeling without thought order would soon fade to dust."

"But then you would even understand what it must feel to have a heart." Cortez did not answer for some time and just stared at Stan.

"Creepers are born heartless so the thrill of our self defense system doesn't scare us into not doing it. Whenever we get near you we destruct ourselves. It's not our fault Stan."

"Then why are you still here and not into a thousand pieces?"

"Because," Cortez paused "I was born with a heart. I feel much more than what my brothers and sisters felt. I can feel deception, corruption, fear, joy, and rejection. It hurts so much and I don't know why I'm not dead just because of that." Stan thought he saw a tear run down Cortez's face.

"Cortez, how is this possible?"

"Are you aware of our king?"

"Creepsting? Sure I am. Isn't he the one that rules the clan of creepers."

"Yes. He and my father were the greatest of friends. As far as creepers could go they destroyed many of your kind when they entered our domain. The valley of the creeper. They were industrialist and wanted land. Pigs! They had the other half of the world to build on!" Cortez cool blue eyes turn a smoky bluish purple as he got angry Stan thought if he got any more corrupted he would explode.

"Of course this was before me or my five siblings were born so I never saw any of this. My father and Creepsting lead an army of creepers against the evil men." Cortez choked for a moment not saying a word. "Then that's when he came."

"Who came Cortez?"

"The destroyer of monsters." Cortez shivered at the very name. "Tokan"

"Is that why you fear him so?"

"Everyone feared him. Even his own kind. I'm surprised he had followers back then. But despite whatever reason of his posse my father lead the attack but Tokan proved to be much more of a threat then any of us realized. He cut down my father at the end after taking out the entire army." Cortez hissed in more anger.

"Cortez I never realized-"

"Don't worry Stan it's not your fault." Cortez's normal blue eyes returned. "But that man was needed to be put away. Steve and the king of your world dealt with them before defeating the enderdragon and his prison was Sijinora." Stan recalled the stories his mother would tell him of those days when Tokan struck terror in the lives of many people.

"My mother soon gave birth to six of us."

"Six?" Stan stammered.

"I know it was a small litter wasn't it? But with a small litter came many problems that being me. I remember everyone teasing me that I'd never be a big strong creeper like them and that I would always remain blueeyes. My mother always loved me-"

"But I thought you couldn't love."

"We always choose to love first but then become hostile when we realize that no one cares. Anyways my mother was my only protection against my siblings angry rages. They were monsters after all. My mother taught me to turn the other cheek and forgive them they could not help themselves. I realized then that she loved them too so why couldn't I?"

"That's great Cortez."

"But soon illness struck my mother and she did not last the night she got it. My siblings anger turned on me and I was outcast by my own family. But I still remained in the valley."

"Cortez I had no idea that-"

"A creeper could love. Just because most of us don't have a heart doesn't mean we're spiteful creatures. Stan before you step through I'd advise you to use your head before you use your gut instinct."

"Your right Cortez."

"Right about what?"

"I will follow what my head is telling me. Want to know what it says?"

"What does it say?" Cortez asked.

"That I need to go to the graveyard of lost souls." Stan moved forward leaving Cortez there for a moment.

"Oh that's nice at least it's not Sijinora. Wait a minute! That Stan has stubbornness much worse then his mule. It goes in one ear and out the other. I just hope the rumors aren't true that a nice stroll to Sijinora won't wake up the beast." Cortez sighed praying that he didn't jinx it and followed.

** Backstories, a lot people use them. I'm one of them. Creepers have more to them then meet the eye.**

**Spoiler alert! –The next chapter is called Sijinora, dead men tell not tales. If you can speculate what will happen in this chapter feel free to predict.**

**Thank you ender awsome for your interesting review. I hope you enjoyed it (not the review but the story) The creeper ended up following Stan to the one place he never wanted to go. Herobrine actually did nothing this time, emphasis on this time.**


	16. Chapter 15 Sijinora

Chapter 15- Sijinora

There it was the one place Stan never expected himself to land on this crazy adventure. What was waiting for him there? It was dark by the time he got there and Stan doubted much light entered the graveyard because there was not much vegetation other than your average mushroom patch or dead bush. Crows started to gather in curiosity of what the strange boy was doing.

"Stan wait!" Cortez crawled up right next to him. "Take these. I found them not to long ago." Stan picked up the bottles that Cortez handed him or three at him. Since creepers didn't have any arms it wasn't like he couldn't hand it down.

"Instant healing? Why would I need that?"

"Need I remind you that you are about to enter a dark and foreboding graveyard and need I remind you that the undead is very possible in this world."

"I see your point. You found splash potions too. Who would leave these lying around?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying dead men tell no tales?" Cortez asked.

"Yes I have and what does that have to do with-"

"A dead man Stan, a dead man left those potions." His eyes came across a gravestone Stan's eyes followed.

"Here lies Daniel Trigger greatest mining tycoon ever." Cortez said nothing about it.

"He must have been looking for the same thing you were looking for Stan." Cortez broke the silence.

"But that means that I need to find it even more." Stan moved on. Cortez could of hissed in frustration.

"How stubborn is he?" Cortez growled to himself.

"Cortez stay there and tell me if anything comes in the graveyard." The creeper nodded.

Stan walked around the graveyard looking for anything that would help him. He wasn't even sure what to look for but he assumed that once he stumbled upon it he would recognize it.

In the far back of the graveyard was a giant tombstone he assumed that it was Tokan's. Curiosity got the best of Stan and he approached,

"This is the eternal prison for the bane of mobs, Tokan." Stan read there was not a hint of respect for the mans death.

"Stan." Something whispered. He didn't think much of it until he heard it again. But this time it sounded like more than one person.

"Stan where are you?" They whispered. Stan slowly crawled up trying to see what was the cause of the whispering.

He saw nothing for the longest time until he saw the red eyes.

"We're glad you came brother." Three silhouettes came out of their gravestones.

"What do you mean I have no brothers!"

"Who told you that? We are your brothers Stan."

"But your dead how does that-"

"We were all attacked by zombies Stan. You too. But you must of escaped. It's so good to see you again all of us again."

"The prophecy is true. It will complete us."

"Wh-what do you mean prophecy?"

"The prophecy that was laid when father buried us. When all the siblings were together we would be free."

"Be free?"

"We would not be infected and changed into zombies. You see Stan we were bitten." They spoke in a monotone which made it all the more creepy.

"But since we are not free there is one missing." They hissed in disappointment.

"Join us brother." They got uncomfortable close in fear he pulled out his sword. "Join us become free from all burden." Stan tried running but they followed occasionally saying join us.

He tried running away but tripped over an exposed block. He turned around in a defensive position sword still in his had. He had lost a lot of health and energy already. He went for his health potion but it was knocked out of his hand. They surrounded him from every side. He had to fight his way out which was something he had hoped he wouldn't have to do. If these were his brothers he surely did not want to be the one to kill him or let alone allow them to die.

"What's the point of killing me? I can't save you." Stan tried reason but it apparently was too late for that. "But please at least tell me your names."

The one that looked the oldest walked up to Stan their eyes matched each other in a will to survive. That was what Stan had thought until a flicker in the brother's eye told him different. He saw a merciful, loving soul that would do anything for Stan. "I'll do you one better." He said touching Stan's head and feeling it. "You don't remember Stan do you? You were so young then and so were we. You must of hit your head." He then whispered something in the boys ear. "By those words you shall slowly remember your days of pasts. But only once will you hear our names so remember them well."

Stan backed up because those once caring, loving, merciful eyes turned wild with greed and hunger. Stan had no choice in order to be free he had to make a way out.

No brother was a match for Stan and his Diamond sword and Stan was out of trouble for the moment. He kneeled on the ground and started to mourn for what he was forced to do. But there was nothing else he could do.

"Rest in Peace Scotty, Sean, who were you?" Stan asked not recognized the third and final corpse. He had to go back to the gravestone and find out. "Seamus the lost son of Steve may he rest in peace."

"Steve had a lost son?" Stan muttered to himself looking at the gravestone. But he missed one important fact. His own gravestone stood behind the four 'Here lies Stan who turned out Missing in Action may he rest in peace as his four brothers protect him.'

In respect of his brothers he cremated them so that they could finally rest in peace. He then buried their ashes in their respected grave and then place a flower he found outside Sijiorna's gates and placed them on each gravestone.

"Stan what's this?" Cortez came up behind the boy "Who were these people?"

"They were my brothers." Stan did not look at his creeper friend.

"You had brothers? Stan I'm so sorry that-"

"Be quiet!" He exclaimed unable to hold it inside any longer. "You knew this to be true Cortez didn't you?" Cortez did not answer. "Didn't you?"

"Stan I had as much of an idea as you did I-"

"Just drop it. I knew I shouldn't trust a creeper dirty liars." Stan marched off leaving Cortez there to wallow in a newfound hurt.

"I don't lie Stan. It hurts me every time someone lies." Cortez sighed as he left the one place he did not want to go. The one place he would get hurt badly whether by physical or by someone's words. Sijinora was the worst place to go, for a creeper with a heart that is.

This wasn't the last time that he or anyone else would hear the last of the legend of Sijinora. A pink bottle lay near the gravestone of Tokan's grave. It had no plug on it so there was no stopping for what came next.

_Drip, Drop, Drip ,_The contents fell through a exposed opening into the grave of Tokan.


End file.
